


Burning heart (Corazón ardiente)

by RioluZX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ash - Freeform, Gou bottom, M/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Raboot top, Romance, Satoshi - Freeform, metion of Ash and Gou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Desde que era un Scorbunny se habia visto a mantenerse a si mismo y sus amigos, cuando conocio a Gou penso que seria como otro humano mas, sin embargo habia visto algo diferente en sus palabras, algo que le hizo perseguirle para estar a su lado, con cada dia haciendo arder algo mas en su corazon, cuando evoluciono a un Raboot se dio cuenta de varias cosas, que era un idiota que parecia disfrutar cosas imposibles, pues sin darse cuenta habia terminado de su entrenador, no habia manera de que Gou le correspondiera, eso es lo que pensaba.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Gou no Rabbifuto | Goh's Raboot, Gou | Goh/Gou no Rabbifuto | Goh's Raboot, raboot - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Burning heart (Corazón ardiente)

Desde el primer momento en que abrió sus ojos había estado solo, confundido comenzó a avanzar, viendo gente y pokémon caminando por el duro camino de concreto, curioso comenzó a preguntar a los pokémon que habían alrededor, algunos le ignoraban, otros respondían pero él no entendía mucho, estaba en una ciudad de la región Galar, eso no tenía mucha importancia, el olor dulce de algo llamo su atención, notando a lo que llamaban un entrenador comiendo algo con su compañero, amigablemente se quiso acercar, pensando poder ser su amigo, sin embargo al solo verlo estos se sobresaltaban, otros sonreían y siempre era igual, enviaban a sus pokémon a combatir, diciendo que iban a capturarlo y él tenía que esquivar o huir, escuchando que le gritaban pero no por ello esperaría, cuando paso más de 10 veces termino por rendirse, según estos era un “Scorbunny” lo que era raro, aun así no se quedó para averiguar porque, volvió al lugar que había nacido creyendo que podría esperar a que alguien como el viniera, con los días y teniendo que seguir corriendo cuando un entrenador lo veía se dio cuenta de algo, estaba por su cuenta, sabiendo que su pelaje blanco le delataba se cubrió de tierra, exploraba todo lo que podía, encontraba de comer en arboles a lo lejos o recogía alguna sobra de alguien que estaba satisfecho, a veces se entretenía a si mismo pateando una piedra o haciéndola rebotar en su pata, no tenía idea de cómo tenia habilidad pero sabía era bueno, mientras volvía al lugar donde pasaba las noches noto algo, tres Pokémon iguales que corrían tras haber robado una manzana, curioso los siguió hasta ver que se detenían, estos compartían lo robado pero por ello se quedaban con hambre, se les acerco y comenzó a jugar con lo que quedo de esa fruta, queriendo animarles pero el gruñido de sus pancitas fue más fuerte, se sintió mal creyendo que eran igual que él, sacando pecho en orgullo les indico él les ayudaría, después de todo, los humanos parecían tener comida de sobra.

Cuanto tiempo paso con ellos no tenía idea, sin embargo no fueron malos momentos, los Niket y el solían jugar, comer y dormir juntos, ya no se sentía tan solo gracias a ellos, eventualmente llego el punto que se sentía el líder de ellos, planeaban como conseguir comida, él se burlaba de los entrenadores haciendo de cebo, estaba acostumbrado a que lo persiguieran y así los perdiera, sin embargo parece que su suerte se acabó cuando dos jóvenes terminaron encontrándolo, uno con una gorra y un Pikachu de compañero, el otro un moreno, tuvo que patear a una farola la mochila que había robado para que los Niket huyeran, peleo contra ese Pikachu pero fue totalmente derrotado, temblando noto al moreno acercarse, estaba seguro iban a atraparlo pero él no se rendiría, le desafiaba con la mirada a intentarlo.

-Buenos movimientos, esa patada tuya es increíble-

En el momento que le dijo eso sintió algo cálido en sus mejillas, se rasco la nariz algo apenado pero también con orgullo, ciertamente eso no se lo esperaba para nada, no pudo quedarse para escuchar más, reconoció los gritos de ayuda de sus amigos y corrió por ellos, nuevamente robando por ellos mismos sin ningún plan, terminando acorralados por el dueño de la tienda, se puso en medio, aun débil quería detenerlos pero el adulto le levanto de las orejas muy fácil, lo que paso a continuación no lo espero, ese chico apareció pidiendo disculpas por él, que no le hiciera daño diciendo era su pokémon, estaba mintiendo para sacarlo de problemas y no entendía porque, apenas y se conocían, aun así le ayudo, pago por lo que se robaron e incluso les compraron más, Gou, había escuchado ese nombre por casualidad mientras comían, aun así saber que así se llamaba ese joven le intereso, cuando se acercó a ellos sin embargo se puso en guardia, este se agacho a su altura y le sonrió.

-¿Estas bien viviendo así?-aquella pregunta lo confundió al igual que a sus amigos, le toco la mejilla para quitarle algo de polvo y comida, preocupado quiso cubrirse pero este le sujeto el mentón para que lo mirara-Hay un gran mundo ahí afuera, puedes ir donde tú quieras ir y hacer amigos, solo debes intentarlo-sonrió mientras el chico de esa gorra le abrazo por el hombro, burlándose de su actitud y haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

Aun así esas palabras por algún motivo encendieron algo dentro de él, "quitar de una patada todo lo que se metiera en su camino" de alguna manera parecía confiar en su fuerza, cuando ese tal Ash le advirtió que quizás lo patearía a él por decirle eso gruño molesto, lo peor fue que le creyó, no dudo en darle una patada al de gorra por hablador, burlándose del Pikachu y escapándose conforme este lo perseguía alrededor, todo se acabó con el sonido de la alarma, Gou gritando que debían irse o perderían el tren, los vio irse sintiéndose algo triste por ello, sin embargo él tenía sus responsabilidades ahí, no podía dejar a sus amigos solo por el primer humano que lo trataba bien.....por eso ellos le echaron, lo arrojaron al último vagón del tren en que esos jóvenes iban, sonriéndoles y mostrando que estarían bien por su cuenta, no pudo decir más, todo se puso en movimiento y simplemente sonrió, esperando que pudieran estar bien pero algo le decía que así seria. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo limpio su pelaje, le tomo casi toda la noche e incluso robo cosas de un baño, odiaba el agua pero no había de otra, al día siguiente se vio en el reflejo de una ventana, lucia como alguien nuevo, seguro adorable como decían algunos humanos, un leve tono rosa tiño sus mejillas pensando en Gou, ansioso de ver su reacción cuando supiera que lo había seguido, quizás le acariciaría la cabeza, le daría de comer, tal vez un abrazo, con cada idea no podía esperar más y comenzó a buscarlo.....las cosas no salieron como quería, lo encontró donde la gente comía, comenzó a dar saltos pero ese Ash nuevamente captaba la atención del moreno, casi quemo el lugar con su frustración, tampoco podía simplemente darle una patada, la primera impresión era importante, decidió apartarse para pensar, aun así su rabia le hizo patear una baya a medio comer que robo, un pobre mesero recibiendo el golpe y cayendo, tuvo que alejarse sabiendo que era mejor era estar fuera de problemas, no quería que lo primero que Gou le dijera al verlo fuera un regaño....nunca conto con dormirse, despertarse justo en la parada y ver adormilado hacia afuera como el moreno descendía, las puertas se cerraron, despertando apresurado golpeo la ventana esperando que lo notara pero era inútil, peor aun cuando al querer bajarse estaban en un túnel, sin duda su famosa suerte se iba acabando.....¿eso iba a detenerle?, diablos no, él iba a ver a Gou sin importar nada, se cayó de una colina, corrió kilómetros casi siendo arrollado por el tren, nado un pequeño rio, incluso espero la fila más larga de Wooloos que había visto en su vida, casi tambaleándose logro llegar a una zona de campo y finalmente la suerte volvió a él, pudo encontrar al moreno, todas sus energías volvieron, corrió hacia este e intento llamar su atención, esta vez fue el colmo, estaba más enfocado en más de 300 kilos de grasa de un Snorlax antes que él, pateo una piedra contra él, no espero que le llegara a Ash pero de algo sirvió, finalmente los ojos de ambos se abrieron de sorpresa al darse cuenta del pokémon.

-¡¿Scorbunny?!-la reacción de sorpresa de Gou le alegro bastante, se acercó a él sintiendo su corazón latir de emoción por cómo le recordaba-Wow, luces mucho mejor así, ¿nos estabas siguiendo?-cuestiono y este asintió sin dudarlo.

-Creo que quiere ser tu compañero-menciono Ash, el pokémon sintió nuevamente sus mejillas arderle, incluso bajo sus orejas apenado, eso era obvio, tampoco había que señalarlo y la verdad estaba ansioso.

....Entonces le rompieron las ilusiones.

El primer Pokémon que él quería atrapar era Mew, ¿Mew?, ¿quién diablos era Mew?, él era mucho mejor que ese pokémon, con la mirada baja comenzó a alejarse, reprimiendo el llanto pues no quería que él lo viera así, para su suerte ese horrendo sentimiento no duro mucho, jamás espero agradecer que ese Snorlax hubiera crecido de tamaño.....y que casi lo comiera, había logrado trabajar junto a Gou, que este le felicitara y en un momento emotivo que casi lo llevo a llorar, jamás pensó estar emocionado de ver una pokébola, a pesar del mal tiro el mismo se arrojó a esta, afortunadamente no duro mucho en ella, Gou le saco para poder viajar junto a él, eso le gustaba más, saltar sobre su espalda, chocar su pata con su puño en señal de victoria, poder ir sentado en su regazo mientras iban de regreso en el tren.

Su vida había cambiado sin darse cuenta, tenía un techo sobre su cabeza, comida a diario, un baño caliente para que no le molestara el agua, una cama suave donde dormir hasta que le diera la gana, lo mejor de todo sin duda era poder convivir con Gou, conocerle mejor, sus metas, la sonrisa que tenía con cada logro, viajar a diferentes lados con el ansioso por ver más del mundo, ayudarle a atrapar pokémon, lamentablemente, las batallas no fueron tan buenas de su parte, se sintió frustrado cuando en un torneo perdió contra un Hariyama, decepcionar al moreno y que este se culpara a sí mismo, eso le hizo trabajar el doble de duro por él, si las batallas no serían lo suyo entonces él le ayudaría lo más que pudiera en su meta, atrapar pokémon no era malo pues sabía bien que todos tendrían un buen lugar donde estar, aunque de ninguna manera les dejaría usar la cama de Gou, ese lugar era únicamente para él, especialmente cuando este le abrazaba tan cariñosamente, llegaba a frotar su mejilla con la de él, en noches tormentosas se apegaba mas ya que su tipo fuego le hacía sentirse seguro, no fue sorpresa para el darse cuenta que un nuevo sentimiento surgió hacia él.

Lo amaba.

Estaba seguro de que debía ser eso, de otra manera no se molestaría tanto cuando Gou hablaba del tal Mew, que se sintiera ansioso de la hora del baño pues podría verlo desnudo, más aun poder apegarse a su suave cuerpo, que este le limpiara e hiciera unas agradables cosquillas presentarse en su pancita, los celos también fueron una parte, especialmente cuando el moreno se sonrojara ante los aproximamientos de Ash, más de una vez quiso patear al de gorra por quitarle la atención de su entrenador, porque así era, Gou era SU entrenador, como tal le pertenecía a él al igual que él era su primer Pokémon, eso le llevo a tener un deseo de impresionarlo cada vez más, incluso intento aprender un ataque de tipo fuego para ello, practico una y otra vez, apenas expulsando unas chispas pero con el tiempo finalmente unas brasas, pequeñas pero fuego a fin de cuenta, le enojo de sobremanera que le ignorara, más aun que insistiera en que no necesitaba aprender ninguna de esas cosas, claro que debía hacerlo, si no se hacía más fuerte entonces no podría mostrarle de que era capaz, no conseguiría que este lo viera de otra manera, de la misma en que él lo hacía, en medio de su ira llego a meterse en problemas, el molesto equipo Rocket haciendo sus maldades, sin embargo ahí estaba el, Gou estaba detrás de él como siempre para poder darle ánimos, ayudarle a sacar su potencial, lograr realizar un ataque fuego de un modo que no había pensado antes, algo más se encendió en el, con un grito de júbilo su apariencia cambio, algo que muchos le habían hablado, una evolución que muchos celebraron pero no el, pues ahora que había crecido su mente también lo había hecho, con ello dándose cuenta de algo que en su inocencia jamás pudo llegar a considerar.

Amarlo era imposible.

Gou era un humano, el un Pokémon, jamás podría llegar a funcionar algo así, aun cuando este quiso chocar su mano con él en señal de victoria, él lo paso de largo, tenía que deshacerse de esas ridículas ideas que se había hecho en su ingenua etapa de Scorbunny, dejo de buscar su atención, dormir acurrucado con él, comer sentado en sus piernas, bañarse a su lado, debía separarse de él, independizarse para no volver a caer en aquellas emociones que le pesaban en su pecho, solamente debía hacer una cosa, ayudar a Gou a atrapar pokémon y nada más....era tan difícil, pues este a pesar de su actitud seguía pendiente de él, preocupándose por si comía, se bañaba, si dormía bien, más de una vez se encontró con una cobija y almohada sobre él, a pesar de que dormía lo más lejos posible de su cama, este se despertaba a mitad de la noche para que estuviera cómodo, era en esos momentos que deseaba hablar el idioma de los humanos como ese molesto Meowth, al menos así podría decir todo lo que deseaba, aunque a veces el miedo le ganaba, si se llegara a enterar de aquellos sentimientos, ¿lo elegiría a él?....no, eso era imposible.

El final de sus sentimientos pareció llegar cuando un día sorprendió a Ash besándose con Gou, el moreno no se resistía, simplemente se sonrojaba mientras el de gorra sonreía, pidiéndole hacerlo nuevamente y este no se negaba, no pudo verlo nuevamente, les dio la espalda para alejarse, aun así la hierba a sus pies llegaba a quemarse con cada paso, aquello se comenzó a volver más frecuente, sus patas llegaban a temblar con el deseo de patear a Ash, alejarlo de su entrenador por envidia, ¿por qué el si podía sentir los labios de Gou?, sentir su calor, poder tocar su cuerpo, ver su rostro hacer muecas que normalmente no hacía, intento no ver de más aquellas situaciones, menos cuando sus orejas escuchaban otros sonidos más indecentes, su ceño se fruncía, enfadándose consigo mismo y su imaginación al imaginar lo que ocurría, su mano suavemente acaricio su entrepierna erecta, cerraba los ojos enfocándose solamente en la voz de Gou, queriendo que fuera por el que hacia esos sonidos, ser el causante de aquel fuerte placer, que fuera su nombre el que llegara a gritar, que fuera su cuerpo el que impactara el suyo hasta llevarlos a ambos al orgasmo, con la respiración agitada el pokémon miraba su mano manchada de semen, más molesto consigo mismo que nunca antes se levantó del lugar, sabiendo que ahora debería limpiar para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hizo, su situación parecía no tenía remedio.

Una vez hablo con Pikachu acerca de sus sentimientos, quizás porque estaba cansado de cargar con ello, este le aseguraba que todo pokémon llegaba a experimentar tales sensaciones, incluso el en una época decía amar a Ash, sin embargo aquello había quedado olvidado con el tiempo, insistiendo que solo eran amigos pero Raboot tuvo sus dudas, el brillo que aparecía en sus ojos al ver al de gorra estaba seguro que estaba en los suyos cuando observaba a Gou, dejo que los días pasaran aun así, en uno de sus recorridos encontró unos pokémon los cuales discutían por territorio, quizás era su sentido de líder o que le recordó a los Niket que conoció pero tuvo que ayudar, no esperaba que estos decidieran territorio por medio de un duelo de baile, sin embargo termino por disfrutarlo, también le ayudaba a distraerse, creyó que Gou estaría muy ocupado con Ash para darse cuenta de su ausencia, pero cuando iba perdiendo termino escuchando unos aplausos para animarle, el moreno estaba ahí como en otras veces, sonriéndole y animándole para que diera lo mejor del, tuvo que levantarse nuevamente, sus orejas ignoraban los ruidos molestos, únicamente se enfocaba en Gou y el ritmo que le marcaba, en un punto ya no bailaba para ganar, bailaba para él, impresionarlo y escuchar sus gritos de ánimo, termino ganando, ambos grupos de pokémon hicieron las paces, se quedó divirtiendo con ellos hasta tarde, a la mañana siguiente sin embargo no encontró a su entrenador, los pokémon le explicaron lo que habían oído, lo había abandonado....quizás era lo mejor, el moreno también lo pensaba, quedaría mejor en ese lugar como una especie de líder, él tenía a Ash, también otros pokémon, no lo necesitaba más, sus sentimientos de tal manera serian un secreto que ningún ser humano sabría, quizás conocería a alguien más, alguien que quizás le pudiera corresponder.

....No pudo hacerlo.

Antes de darse cuenta corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar el tren, no podía terminar así, no con todo lo que habían vivido, prefería sufrir estando enamorado de Gou a no estar a su lado, logro alcanzarlo a tiempo, respiro aliviado antes de comenzar a recorrer el lugar, antes de dirigirse al siguiente vagón escucho claramente como el moreno gritaba su nombre en angustia, algo dentro de él se oprimió, intento mantener las apariencias, abrió la puerta notando que este se asomaba por una ventana, unas lágrimas llegaban a asomarse en sus ojos, no dijo nada, le ofreció una de las muchas manzanas que este le compro por capricho, este la acepto, le dio una mordida antes de devolvérsela y este hizo lo mismo, mientras lo hacía un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios, lo había hecho en el mismo sitio a propósito, un beso indirecto, quizás el único tipo que podría conseguir en realidad, pero aquello con el saber que este se arrepentía de haberlo querido dejar atrás le hizo sentir bien, una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro por ello mientras seguía comiendo.

-Sonreíste-todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar al moreno, desvió la mirada sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Gou se lanzó a abrazarlo, apretándolo firmemente a su cuerpo y casi cortando su respiración en el proceso, mostrándole que tenía más fuerza de lo que parecía mostrar su apariencia-Lo entiendo....estaremos juntos-gimoteaba el frotando su mejilla con la suya, podía sentir la mirada de muchos sobre él, su corazón latiendo apresurado, aun así el lucia tan feliz que simplemente no pudo detenerle, apenas este saco una foto gimoteo, sabiendo que tendría que borrarla de su celular apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?, la verdad no tenía idea, pensando en todo ello seguía sin tener una respuesta, quizás nunca la tendría, con uno de sus ojos reviso que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, nuevamente se perdió en sus ideas, aun cuando aquello había pasado hace días no podía evitar tener dudas de sus decisiones, esta vez se enfocó en la litera de la habitación, Ash y Pikachu roncaban suavemente con la sabana en el suelo, Gou estaba en la de arriba con la mitad de su cuerpo expuesto, Raboot suspiro teniendo que acercársele, mientras lo acobijaba se le quedo mirando unos momentos, su mano se movió para acariciar sus cabellos, una suave caricia con la que deseaba decir tantas cosas, notando como este se movía suavemente por su tacto.

-¿Raboot?-susurro el moreno abriendo suavemente sus ojos, el pokémon se puso tenso dispuesto a retirarse, sin embargo pudo sentir una mano tomar la suya suavemente -Mmm aún es temprano, ven a dormir-le indico el moreno abriendo la sabana de su cama.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron con ello, iba a apartarse pero antes de darse cuenta Gou lo tenía atrapado en sus brazos, apegándolo a su pecho y acariciándole las orejas con su mano, suspirando en clara felicidad mientras se relajaba en su lugar, el pokémon por otro lado sentía que incendiaria la cama, su corazón le latía tan rápido que todo su cuerpo ardía, intento alejarse pero era inútil, el moreno nuevamente estaba dormido, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y la sabana, se quedó observando su rostro y suspiro derrotado, movió suavemente su mano para poder acariciar la mejilla del moreno, Gou era hermoso, algunos decían que lucía algo femenino pero que se fueran al diablo, desde el primer momento supo que era un hombre y le pareció atractivo, noto el agarre sobre el volverse más firme, supo que era inevitable, después de casi haber sido separados se había apegado aún más a él, a pesar de que Raboot buscaba volver a esquivarle Gou encontraba sus momentos vulnerables, cuando estaba comiendo cepillaba su pelaje, mientras alimentaban los otros pokémon le hacía platica, incluso supo a qué hora se solía bañar a escondidas para meterse con él, el pobre pokémon tenía que meterse bajo el agua fría para no tener una reacción ante el cuerpo desnudo de su entrenador.....¿cuánto más?, ¿por cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo?, sus caricias, su cautivador aroma, la vista de sus labios indefensos, la dulce tentación de poder probarlos sin que el supiera, Raboot simplemente apretó los dientes, teniendo que darle la espalda buscando poder descansar, aun así sentir las manos de este en su pelaje le generaba escalofríos, su amado podía ser cruel sin darse cuenta.

Un nuevo día llego en el instituto de investigación donde todos vivían, como era ya costumbre todos se levantaban para iniciar la rutina, Mr. mime hacia el desayuno para Ash y Gou, los ayudantes del profesor preparaban la comida para los pokémon, ambos jóvenes hablaban de donde podrían ir, se ponían a discutir, el profesor intervenía y antes de que Raboot se diera cuenta, estaba en un autobús sentado en las piernas de Gou, el pokémon intentaba distraerse viendo por la ventana, ignorando los escalofríos que le generaba el moreno al acariciar su cabeza, ciudad Fucsia, ambos se dirigieron a un extraño lugar llamado la zona safari, ambos jóvenes estaban emocionado corriendo de un lugar a otro, Ash parloteaba de como atrapo más de 20 Tauros en ese lugar, el moreno emocionado tomo las pokebolas que le dieron, eran limitadas así que debía usarlas con cuidado, llamando a su pokémon se pusieron en marcha, algunas capturas avanzando bien, en otras Raboot debía dar algo de pelea para que fueran más fáciles o cuando se ponían agresivos, Gou le felicitaba acariciando sus orejas poniéndolo nervioso, cuando el día siguió avanzando decidieron detenerse para comer, estando cerca de un rio que recorría la zona, de vez en cuando algunos pokémon asomarse curiosos o buscando comida que les arrojaban.

-Vamos, es tu favorito-sonreía Gou ofreciéndole un sándwich a su pokémon, este desviaba la mirada, no porque no quería, sino por el hecho de que quería darle en la boca, realmente no podía aguantar esos lindos gestos que hacía, el sonido en unos arbustos les llamo la atención, unas fuertes pisadas hacían ruido en la tierra, un pokémon apareciendo frente a ellos guiado por el olor a comida.

-¡Nidoking!-grito Ash en clara emoción por ello, Gou se levantó observándolo con una sonrisa, dispuesto a capturarlo pero la pokébola que arrojo contra este fue desviada por su cola, el pokémon molesto rugió, tomando aquello como un ataque arremetió contra ellos.

Raboot y Pikachu se pusieron frente a sus entrenadores, el tipo eléctrico uso sus descargas siendo inútil pues Nidoking también era tipo tierra, el tipo fuego pateo una piedra que se encendió en llamas, siendo un movimiento efectivo, pero atrayendo toda su atención, soltando un rugido el pokémon más grande ataco usando carga toxica, obligando a todos ahí a separarse, Pikachu se acercó queriendo usar cola de hierro, Raboot su doble patada pero ambos fueron repelidos por la fuerte defensa de este, teniéndolos a su alcance no dudo en contratacar, su cola se movió golpeando al tipo eléctrico, sus ojos se enfocaron en el conejo de fuego, usando su ataque cornada contra él, impactando en su cuerpo y empujándole hacia el rio provocando que este cayera en el agua.

-¡Raboot!-sin dudarlo el moreno salto al rio, nadando con la corriente para poder alcanzar a su pokémon, el tipo fuego pataleaba como podía, intentando no hundirse hasta que unos brazos le rodearon-Esta bien, estoy aquí-Gou sonrió manteniéndolo apegado a su pecho, queriendo darle un sentimiento de seguridad al sentir que se aferraba a él.

Aquel rio los llevo bastante lejos, apenas la corriente se volvió más suave Gou logro alcanzar la orilla, Raboot bajo de sus brazos para sacudirse y poder secarse, llegando a temblar avanzo un poco dándole la espalda a su entrenador para que no viera su molesta expresión, ¿cuál era su problema?, se supone que él era el pokémon, el debería proteger a Gou de cualquier amenaza, aun así fue el quien termino salvándolo, su cuerpo le temblaba de rabia, el fuego en su interior incluso termino por evaporar el agua en él, escucho un estornudo, volteo la mirada notando como Gou se abrazaba a sí mismo, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y no dejaba de tiritar, reacciono a la situación, no era momento de estar enojado, sin dudarlo se adentró en la zona del bosque, se dedicó a juntar ramas y hojas volviendo lo más rápido que podía con él, coloco piedras alrededor de estas y presionando su pata entre ellas las hizo arder, llamo la atención del moreno que sonrió al ver que había hecho una fogata, una vez frente a esta se quitó la mochila que aun llevaba con él, notando como su pokémon se sujetaba el abdomen en una leve mueca de dolor.

-Estas herido-susurro Gou a lo que este quiso cubrir su herida, hacer como si no fuera mucho pero una cornada era una cornada a fin de cuentas, apresurado comenzó a revisar su mochila sacando una poción, apenas la vio el pokémon se quiso alejar, siendo detenido por este, ambos forcejeando pero finalmente Gou aplico la medicina en la herida, sacándole un claro quejido de molestia y posterior alivio a Raboot-Jeje sé que arde, pero ya te sentirás mejor-le calmo acariciando suavemente su cabeza, el pokémon simplemente desvió la mirada, no quería que viera el rubor en sus mejillas por la atención que le daba.

Ambos se sentaron frente a la fogata, después de tal chapuzón necesitaban volver a sentir calor en sus cuerpos, sin embargo para Gou aquello era muy difícil, sus ropas mojadas estaban muy pegadas a su cuerpo, reviso su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie viera, parece que solamente eran Raboot y el, retiro de su cuerpo cada una de sus prendas hasta las zapatillas, tendiendo todo en el césped alrededor buscando que se secaran, se sintió un poco mejor gracias a ello, separando suavemente sus piernas con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, agradecido que nadie más estuviera ahí para verlo en sus estado más natural, sin embargo se equivocaba respecto a ello, pues Raboot estaba viéndolo de pies a cabeza sintiendo que ardía más que la fogata.

-"No mires, no mires"-aun cuando el pokémon se lo repitió una y otra vez fue imposible, no había rastro de vello corporal en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la entrepierna, el moreno era tan sensual de manera natural que era una tortura, se aseguró de que no se diera cuenta que lo observaba, sus ojos no podían apartarse de los pezones de Gou, el agua había provocado que se endurecieran, destacando aún más en esa área plana y encogiendo la hombría de su entrenador, dándole un aspecto más adorable e infantil, un palpitar en su zona baja fue una advertencia, tenía que detenerse o estaría en problemas, mientras el pokémon debatía con sus pensamientos Gou seguía teniendo frio, miro de reojo a Raboot y sonrió, extendió sus brazos queriendo apegarlo a él siendo apartado de un manotazo.

-¿No quieres?-pregunto algo herido de tal rechazo, el tipo fuego ni siquiera le miro, le dio la espalda, no quería ver su rostro ponerse triste y menos su cuerpo, el moreno estiro su mano hacia él, queriendo tocarlo pero se arrepintió bajando su mirada-Sabes, desde que evolucionaste has cambiado mucho, pensé que era rebeldía pero.....a veces me pregunto si tú, m-me odias-la voz de Gou se rompió en aquella última palabra, expresando claro temor de que así fuera.

Ninguna palabra más pudo salir de su boca, era muy difícil hacer eso cuando sus labios eran ocupados por los de Raboot, los ojos de Gou se abrieron de sobremanera, había sido un ataque rápido, un movimiento que ni siquiera el pokémon fue consciente que había realizado, su cuerpo y corazón le habían traicionado, ¿odiar?, eso jamás podría pasársele por la mente, ni siquiera considerarlo, quería demostrarle que no era así, quitarle eso de la mente y había actuado sin pensar, cuando ambos se separaron fue que tomo consciencia de lo que hizo, sus mejillas enrojecieron al igual que las de su entrenador, se iba a dar a la fuga pero Gou reacciono antes, lo atrapo entre sus brazos manteniéndolo apegado a él, forcejeando por como este pataleaba intentando liberarse pero era inútil, no pensaba dejarlo ir, uso todas sus fuerzas hasta que finalmente el pokémon pareció desistir, noto como temblaba y esquivaba su mirada, quizás estaba asustado de lo ocurrido pero el moreno necesitaba respuestas, con cuidado lo libero para poder colocarlo a su lado, hacerle sentirse más cómodo aun cuando seria tema difícil.

-Dime...¿yo te gusto?-aquella pregunta salió en un tono bastante tímido, el pokémon se mordió la lengua, ¿era necesario preguntar?, eso era obvio, aun así se vio en la obligación de asentir-¿Mucho mucho?-esta vez una leve emoción se presentaba en su voz, sin embargo el tipo fuego no lo noto y asintió nuevamente, podía sentir un sudor frio en sus manitas, el silencio que se había formado era tan horrendo, ¿por qué debía castigarlo así?.

-"Solo dime que soy raro y termina esto"-suplico Raboot en su mente, cerrando sus ojos en espera de que lo regresara a su pokébola, le diera un regaño o dijera que era imposible pues el tenia a Ash, sin embargo ningún sonido llego a oírse, el moreno estaba bastante pensativo en su lugar, sonrojado 

-Hey Raboot...¿quieres que nos besemos?-de entre todo lo que esperaba aquello sin duda no era parte de eso, abrió sus ojos notando como Gou le observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, un rubor en sus mejillas mientras se rascaba suavemente la nuca-No me molesta si eres tú, la verdad, me alegra que seas tú-decía jugando con sus dedos de modo nervioso, ninguna palabra más pudo salir de la boca del moreno, Raboot le había saltado encima para empujarle, dejándolo tendido en el césped mientras se posicionaba sobre él.

No quería que dijera nada más, sentía que iba a explotar, todo en su pecho y cabeza era un desastre y él no podía soportarlo más, pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, estaba tan abrumado que ni siquiera sabía que sentir en ese instante, el moreno las observo y extendió sus manos, le acaricio suavemente las mejillas para quitarlas con sus pulgares, Raboot desvió la mirada sintiéndose humillado, aun así cuando este le llamo volvió a enfocarse en él, noto como lentamente bajaba el pelaje alrededor de su cuello, dejando su boca expuesta, otra vez, Gou le otorgaba la misma sonrisa que le dio la primera vez que se conocieron, sin embargo había algo especial en esos zafiros que le miraban, noto como se acercaba a él, sin duda alguna en sus acciones y en un solo segundo unió sus labios con los suyos, el pokémon sintió como todo su cuerpo se puso tenso, sus orejas ponerse rectas de la sorpresa antes de volver a caer, parpadeo un par de veces, su ceño se frunció queriendo gritar, reclamarle, exigirle que no se atreviera a jugar con el....pero así no era Gou, él sabía que jamás le haría daño de tal manera, su cuerpo cedió, no pudo evitar corresponderle, sus manos acariciaron las de este, un sentimiento de felicidad plena comenzó a recorrerle, era débil, su corazón latía sin control alguno pidiendo que ese momento perdurará, que todo el tiempo se detuviera para poder disfrutarlo, sin embargo el aire fue necesario, al momento de separarse, se observaron fijamente, el labio de Raboot tembló mientras Gou le daba un pequeño beso en su nariz.

-No llores, así no es mi conejo rebelde-susurro el moreno dándole una cariñosa sonrisa, el tipo fuego se limpió sus ojos enfocándose en su entrenador, había tanto que deseaba decirle, expresar cuanto había deseado estar así, sin embargo algo le decía que Gou lo sabía, el modo en que este lucia apenado pero feliz era una prueba de ello, noto como extendía sus brazos hacia él, una invitación que él estaba en duda de aceptar -Esta bien Raboot, estamos solos-dijo para animarle a tomar ese paso, el pokémon permaneció en silencio pero finalmente sonrió sabiendo que era verdad, no había nadie entre su amado y el, se acercó nuevamente frotando su nariz con la de él, tomándolo por sorpresa al no esperar un acto tan afectuoso, claro, Raboot podía ser rebelde pero eso no le quitaba ser cariñoso.

No supo si estaba bien, si cometían un pecado o si Gou estaba engañando a Ash con él, pero Raboot después de tanto tiempo podía decir honestamente que se sentía feliz, sus labios se acariciaban suavemente con los de Gou, ambos se tomaban su tiempo para disfrutar aquella cálida sensación, diferente a cualquier cosa que hubieran experimentado antes juntos, las orejas del pokémon estaban más atentas, podía oírlo, el corazón del moreno latiendo con rapidez como el suyo, siendo presa de la emoción y el morbo, sus manos finalmente se comenzaron a mover, las de Gou acariciando la zona interna de las orejas de su pokémon, sintiendo como este temblaba por ello, se rio suavemente imaginando lo sensibles que eran, bajo a su espalda escuchándolo suspirar, aquello le gustaba, el moreno jamás había visto a Raboot hacer ese tipo de expresiones, avergonzado, tímido, jadear en señal de excitación, siempre parecía indiferente pero ahora lucia realmente atractivo, le parecía interesante como reaccionaba, más cuando le daba pequeños besos en sus mejillas, comenzó a sentir un calor recorrer su cuerpo, quizás fuera por la cercanía del tipo fuego a su piel, aun así no intento apartarse, le gustaba sentirse tan querido por su pokémon.

-"Mi Gou"-las manos de Raboot se movieron para poder acariciar el pecho de su entrenador, escuchándolo suspirar por como sus toques, gemir cuando llegaba a tocar sus pezones aun sensibles y duros, beso su mejilla, bajo a su cuello, inhalo profundo la agradable fragancia del moreno, aquella misma que le hacía dormir tan bien ahora le excitaba, sabía que no debía escalar las cosas tan rápido pero no podía evitarlo, lo deseaba, se ubicó entre sus piernas, sus entrepiernas hicieron contacto debido a ello, un gemido más agudo escapo de los labios de Gou por sentir algo duro, lentamente bajo su mirada y entonces todo su rostro se enrojeció.

-W-Wow, veo que evolucionar hace crecer todo-gimoteo mientras Raboot desviaba la mirada sonrojado por su comentario, tenía razón en aquello, sin embargo lo que Gou no esperaba era que su pene fuera más grande que el suyo, miro al tipo fuego que aun lucia avergonzado-Raboot-le llamo separo suavemente sus piernas y meció su cadera, haciendo que su hombría hiciera contacto con la suya, sacándole un gemido a ambos, al enfocarse nuevamente en el moreno el conejo de fuego sintió sus orejas ponerse rectas.

-"G-Gou"-el pokémon sintió como incluso su pelaje enrojecía, jamás había visto al moreno tan expuesto....tan sensual, sus ojos se desviaron enseguida a su entrepierna, notando como este también estaba erecto, la punta levemente descubierta mientras que él la tenía totalmente expuesta, sujeto su cadera suavemente, empujo sus caderas para que ambos miembros se frotaran entre sí, su entrenador tenía razón, él era más grande por un par de pulgadas, aquello solamente hizo la llama en su interior arder más, meciéndose más rápido y disfrutando aquel intimo contacto con su amado.

-Raboot....se siente bien-pequeños jadeos escapaban de la boca de Gou, el moreno movió su mano para rodear ambos penes, comenzar a masturbarlos juntos, con cada movimiento la respiración de ambos se aceleraba cada vez más, se estaban sintiendo bien juntos, el tipo fuego cerro sus ojos, enfocándose únicamente en el tacto de su entrenador, este sonrió mientras no podía apartar la mirada de su pene, se relamió los labios con una idea en mente, lentamente se movió en su lugar, Raboot parecía no darse cuenta al estar perdido en el movimiento de su mano, Gou lentamente acerco su rostro a la hombría de este, sus dedos sujetaron la base y sin pensarlo lo introdujo en su boca.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-Raboot mordió sus labios por el fuerte gemido que había soltado, entreabrió sus ojos y se impactó de ver al moreno con la mitad de su pene en la boca, sintió que iba a explotar en ese instante, la cavidad oral de este era demasiado húmeda, más aun, su lengua se encontraba acariciando la punta, haciendo círculos alrededor y presionando el extremo suavemente, antes de que el pokémon pudiera oponerse Gou respiro profundo, empujo su cabeza guiando el resto hasta su garganta, escuchándolo soltar un grito de éxtasis tal que solo le hizo temblar.

-"Mmm.....no está mal, de hecho....sabe bien"-las mejillas de Gou ardían por sus propios pensamientos, también estaba el hecho de que pudo tomar todo ese tamaño sin esfuerzo, tal parecía que sus experiencias con Ash habían acostumbrado su boca, sin embargo no tenía lugar para pensar en el en esos momentos, únicamente quería pensar en su querido Raboot, le dio una fuerte succión viéndolo temblar, comenzó a sacarlo todo hasta la punta antes de volver a tragarlo, arrancándole otro gemido de placer que solo le motivo a hacerlo nuevamente.

El tipo fuego sentía que en cualquier momento iba a incendiarse, jadeaba de tal manera que temía iba a arrojar llamas, la visión frente a él era quien provocaba todo ello, una de sus fantasías se hacía realidad finalmente, sin embargo se sentía mucho mejor de lo esperado, tanto que apenas podía llegar a controlarse, la cabeza de Gou se movía a diferentes ritmos que era tanto placentero como desesperante, ver como este tenía los ojos cerrados le provocaba más, tenía una expresión relajada, como si él estuviera disfrutando saborear su dureza, algo más comenzó a arder en Raboot, un fuego interno que desconocía tener, uno que le llevo a sujetar la cabeza del moreno y darle una fuerte estocada, hundirse aún más profundo en su garganta, tomando el control de la situación y marcando el ritmo, sintiendo como su dureza se frotaba contra la lengua de Gou, generándole un placer más grande que le llevo a mover sus caderas más rápido, quería eso, quería dejar plasmado su sabor en esa boca, asegurarse de que este jamás lo olvidara y que lo adorara, la cantidad de saliva que se iba acumulando en su boca parecía indicar que lo lograba, los ahogados sonidos que este hacia iban en aumento al igual que sus estocadas.

-"Gou.....eres mío, Gou"-las arremetidas de Raboot comenzaban a tomar intensidad con esos pensamientos, sus bolas golpeaban el mentón de su querido entrenador, haciendo un ruido erótico que resonaba en sus orejas, estaba follando su boca y el moreno lo recibía con todo gusto, succionaba su pene cuando se alejaba, se acercaba cuando empujaba, tal sincronía entre ambos mostraba cuál era su deseo por el otro, uno tal que llevo al pokémon a su límite, soltando un grito de placer eyaculo sin control alguno, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la razón en un mar de éxtasis en el cual deseaba ahogarse.

-¡¡Mmm!!-los ojos de Gou se abrieron de golpe al sentir como el semen caliente de Raboot inundo su boca, sintió la necesidad de alejarse pero este le sujeto de los cabellos, empujo su pene lo más profundo que podía, no le estaba dando opción, el moreno tembló con su rostro enrojecido y tuvo que tragar todo, sintiendo como ese líquido espeso bajaba por su garganta, un sabor algo amargo que permaneció en su boca haciéndole temblar, sintió su propio pene comenzar a expulsar gotas de placer por ello, su pokémon le mantuvo en ese lugar expulsando hasta la última gota, soltando un prolongado suspiro de éxtasis en el cual se vieron unas leves brazas.

-"E-Eso fue....increíble"-gimoteo Raboot comenzando a retirar su pene de la boca de su entrenador, apenas lo saco este inhalo con fuerza, jadeando por cómo casi lo había ahogado con su orgasmo, Gou miro a su pokémon haciendo un pequeño puchero, aun así abrió su boca enseñándole que se tragó todo, algo que solo ocasiono que la verga del tipo fuego se alzara nuevamente.

-¿A-Aun duro?-gimoteo Gou sonrojado por como lo apoyaba en su rostro, haciéndole sentir su calor y dureza aun bañada en su saliva.

-"¿De quién es la culpa?"-bufo Raboot rascándose la nuca apenado, era imposible no excitarse si le hacia esas lindas expresiones, el moreno supo que no podría volver a chupársela, quizás terminaría desencajándole la mandíbula si volvía a ser tan salvaje, solo le quedaba una opción y la verdad.....se sentía un poco emocionado.

-O-Okey, hagamos esto-le propuso dándole la espalda para colocarse en cuatro patas, alzando su trasero hacia el provocando que la cara de Raboot se enrojeciera-Solo, ten cuidado ¿sí?, es la primera vez que lo hago con un pokémon-le pidió con sus mejillas enrojecidas al sentirse avergonzado por tal posición, aun así apoyo sus manos en su trasero, separando sus nalgas para enseñarle su ano levemente dilatado, Raboot podía sentir que le daría un infarto, era eso o su pene explotaría pues se había endurecido aún más, sentía cosquillas en sus patas, el impulso salvaje de saltar y montarlo, follarlo sin ningún rastro de piedad para obligarlo a solo gritar su nombre, sin embargo mantuvo esos deseos a raya, por el momento.

-"Primera vez"-pensó bien esas palabras, por la vista era obvio que Gou ya no era virgen, más aun que supiera de todo esto, sin embargo también tenía razón, nunca lo había hecho con un pokémon, tal dato le hizo formar una sonrisa en su rostro, a final de cuentas sería el primero en algo con Gou, como tal no podía saltarle encima y follarlo, no importaba cuanto lo deseara no quería lastimarlo, sujeto suavemente sus nalgas, se rio a lo bajo por cómo eran algo gorditas, enfoco su mirada en el agujero del moreno, soplo suavemente sobre este viéndolo temblar, froto su nariz en esa zona y finalmente le dio un profundo beso, haciendo presiones con su húmeda lengua para comenzar a moverla en esa zona.

-¡¡Ahhh!!, R-Raboot malo, no ¡¡mmm!!-Gou tuvo que cubrir su boca con las manos para no gemir más fuerte, no había esperado esa acción, como tal le había tomado por sorpresa y generando escalofríos.

Al pokémon no pareció importarle eso, simplemente siguió moviendo su lengua en círculos alrededor del ano del moreno, masajeando su trasero con sus manitas, notando como eventualmente este comenzaba a dilatarse, ante tal oportunidad no dudo en introducir su lengua, sintiendo como las paredes anales de su entrenador se cerraban por ello, su pene le palpitaba, suplicándole que solo lo metiera ahí pero se negaba, Gou le había dado placer, él quería hacer lo mismo por él, comenzó a darle pequeñas succiones para relajarle, sus mejillas ardían al solo pensar que saboreaba un lugar tan íntimo en Gou, sin embargo también encontraba cierto disfrute sexual en ello, un morbo al saber que le estaba complaciendo, el moreno apretaba el césped debajo de él, mordía sus labios pero a veces era imposible no gemir, la saliva de Raboot era muy cálida, provocaba que su entrada se dilatara y al mismo tiempo se contrajera, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito, entraba más profundo, la lengua de su pokémon era más larga de lo que pensó, llegando a rozar ese punto tan sensible dentro de él, su pene palpitaba sin control, chorreaba y le avergonzaba saber que llegaba a su límite, no pudo contenerlo, movió su cadera suavemente, frotando su trasero en el rostro del tipo fuego en un silencioso mensaje de que deseaba más.

-"Va a acabar"-pensó Raboot moviendo su lengua más rápido, intentando humedecer lo que más podía el agujero de Gou, movió su mano para tocar su erección, sintiendo como llegaba a mancharla con sus gotas de placer, el moreno comenzó a gemir su nombre pidiéndole parar, advertirle lo cerca que estaba, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, sintió las cálidas y suaves manos de su pokémon masajear su pene al igual que sus bolas, su lengua deslizarse más rápido, la ardiente sensación recorrer sus zonas sensibles le hizo enterrar los dedos en el suelo y ceder al deseo.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-su grito fue de éxtasis y placer, su pene se hincho y eyaculo con fuerza, manchando el césped debajo de el con su semen, temblando por como su pokémon no se detenía, seguía estimulándolo sin control, haciéndole liberarse por completo y terminar agitado, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y su mirada se nublaba, eso había sido demasiado intenso-R-Raboot-gimoteo por como este retiro su lengua, beso una de sus nalgas y le acostó de espaldas en el césped, separando sus piernas para ubicarse entre estas, Gou se sonrojo bastante, su pokémon estaba ruborizado y agitado, un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos y su pelaje despeinado, de cierta manera, le parecía algo sexy y hacia su corazón latir, noto el pene erecto del tipo fuego, como este se posicionaba en su entrada dilatada y húmeda, iba a pasar, realmente iba a tener sexo con Raboot.....estaba ansioso, no podía ocultar el cariño que le tenía a su fiel compañero, pronto iban a ser más que eso, más bien, ahora mismo estaban siendo amantes.

-"Aquí va mi amor"-aun cuando sabía que él no le entendería Raboot quiso decir esas palabras, sin embargo Gou pudo hacerse una idea, el modo tan cariñoso en que le miraba su pokémon parecía decírselo, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro, Raboot lo aprecio por unos segundos y comenzó a presionar, gruñendo cuando la punta logro entrar, el moreno apretó sus puños pero no se resistió, busco relajarse mientras sentía esa cálida dureza invadirle, cada centímetro invadiéndole, abriendo sus paredes anales, frotándose en estas, el tipo fuego agitado no apartaba la mirada de su amado, atento a cualquier reacción de dolor hasta lograrlo, meterse completamente en él y sentir como las piernas de él le rodeaban.

Entrenador y pokémon soltaron un prolongado gemido de placer, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas mientras buscaban acostumbrarse a la sensación, las manos de Gou se apoyaron en su abdomen, sentía que su interior ardía de un modo que jamás pensó, uno placentero, podía sentir la pasión y el deseo de Raboot por él, recorrer su cuerpo provocando que su pene se alzara nuevamente, sus paredes anales se cerraron sin control alguno, jalo a su pokémon hacia el con sus piernas, intentando decirle que ese era su lugar, a su lado y que nunca quería que se fuera, el tipo fuego se apegó a él en clara felicidad, finalmente sucedía, podía ser honesto con Gou sin temor alguno en su ser, era escuchado, aceptado, correspondido, lamentaba no tener su misma altura, de esa manera podría besar esos hermosos labios, escuchar de cerca su voz mientras lo hacía suyo, sin embargo no había necesidad de ello, el moreno le llamaba en necesidad, indicando que estaba listo para él, su tono agitado y suplicante era música para sus oídos, le sonrió y finalmente comenzó a moverse, fue más difícil de lo que creía, todo era debido a que el interior de Gou no le soltaba, haciendo la fricción con su pene mucho más intensa, únicamente logro sacar la mitad, empujo sorprendiéndose de que tan fácil lograba ingresar, su entrenador se relajaba para darle la bienvenida, gimiendo sonoramente por ello, un sonido que deseaba volver a ocasionar por lo que continuó moviendo sus caderas, comenzando un ritmo cada vez más rápido para el placer de ambos.

-Ahhh....R-Raboot......Raboot-las únicas palabras que salían de Gou era el nombre de su pokémon, cada impacto comenzaba a ser más fuerte, sentía como la verga erecta del tipo fuego se deslizaba por su recto, la cálida sensación solo hacia su interior más sensible, relajarse más para poder aceptarle, su pene rebotaba con cada impacto al igual que sus bolas, podía sentir las de Raboot contra su trasero, un sonido que le avergonzaba pero emocionaba, lo tenía todo, tenía a su lindo conejo de fuego completamente dentro de él, un hilo de saliva cayo por su boca, únicamente pidiendo por mas y siendo obedecido.

-"Gou..."-escucharle llamarle de tal manera era algo que solo alimentaba su lado salvaje, le dejo guiar sus movimientos, sus caderas tomando más intensidad, alternando los ritmos en que se movía para complacer y provocar al moreno, sus manos sujetaron sus piernas para alzarlas levemente, lamiendo suavemente el muslo interno de una, dándole una pequeña mordida, queriendo dejar marcas de que ahora le partencia, de que quien había tenido intimidad era el, masajeando toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, sabiendo que ahora todo eso le pertenecía.

Entre más rápido se movía contra el Raboot sabía que nunca podría irse de su lado, el moreno era como una droga, un pecado, un afrodisíaco que alteraba todo su ser con el más mínimo esfuerzo, hacia su cuerpo arder de un modo que podría quemar todo al igual que proteger a quien deseaba ¿estaba mal amar a tu entrenador?, él no quería estar bien, ¿traería problemas lo que hacían?, simplemente los patearía, no importaba lo que llegara a suceder, con tal de estar con quien amaba el arriesgaría todo, en un movimiento un gemido más fuerte salió de los labios de Gou, gotas de placer eran expulsadas de su pene, Raboot sonrió volviendo a hacer presión en esa zona, generando más de esos eróticos gemidos que tanto le fascinaban, los cuerpos de ambos comenzaban a sudar, una fragancia masculina y sexual comenzaba a llenar la zona, haciendo que más de un pokémon se asomara en la zona para presenciar, sonrojándose al ver la intensidad en que ambos amantes mecían su cuerpo con el otro, buscando cada vez más, el tipo fuego podía sentirlo, su orgasmo acercándose cada vez más, hizo sus estocadas más lentas pero fuertes, hundiendo a ambos en la ardiente pasión que compartían, generar más de esos espasmos que el moreno tanto disfrutaba 

-R-Raboot.....voy a-la voz de Gou apenas llegaba a salir, sentía que le faltaba el aire, se estaba asfixiando en esa ardiente pasión, sentía algo más cálido presentarse dentro de él, una advertencia de que su pokémon también se acercaba, movió sus piernas para reafirmar su agarre, teniéndolo atrapado entre estas evitando que se alejara más de lo necesario-Hazlo dentro....quiero sentirte mi conejo-le suplicaba mientras la sensación en su abdomen solo crecía con cada segundo, llevándolo a otra explosión de placer arrastrando a su pokémon con él.

Raboot no pudo lidiar con esas palabras, metiéndose lo más profundo que pudo en el ambos soltaron un rugido de placer, algunos pokémon incluso asustándose cuando ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, Gou manchando su pecho y abdomen con su semen tibio, sus paredes anales cerrándose sin piedad en el pene del tipo fuego, haciéndole temblar y descargarse en él, soltando chorro tras chorro de su semilla masculina caliente dentro de él, manchando su interior obligando al humano a expulsar aún más de la suya, ambos sentían que no podían respirar, sus cuerpos se habían tensados antes de ser recorridos con un sentimiento de placer tal que los dejaba débiles, aquella sensación prolongándose por segundos, dejándoles jadeantes mientras se miraban uno al otro, una débil sonrisa haciéndose presente en sus rostros, el calor comenzando a sucumbir lentamente, haciéndoles conscientes de lo que habían hecho pero no se veía algún tipo de arrepentimiento, simplemente había ocurrido y ambos estaban complacidos con el resultado, compañeros, entrenador y pokémon, amantes, eran todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo, permanecieron unos momentos más, finalmente Raboot saco su pene semierecto del moreno, haciéndole soltar un último gemido mientras veía lo abierto y lleno que le había dejado.

-"Gou.....te amo"-nuevamente Gou podía hacerse una idea de lo que su pokémon decía, sonriéndole cariñosamente acaricio su mejilla, notando como el Pokémon se ruborizaba por ello pero no se resistía.

Ambos amantes perdieron la noción del tiempo realmente, entre besos y caricias se encontraron teniendo sexo nuevamente, Gou solamente gemía sonrojado el nombre de su pokémon, sabiendo bien que ahora le pertenecía en un nivel más íntimo, disfrutando sentir como Raboot le arremetía cada vez más rápido, gruñendo y sintiéndose cada vez más caliente, dejando todo su lado salvaje salir llevando a ambos al orgasmo una y otra vez, en un instante fue Gou quien termino montando la dureza del tipo fuego, tomando el control de la situación, disfrutando como este manoseaba su cuerpo con sus manitas, le veía suplicante por mas y él se movía más rápido sobre él, mostrándole que tanto lo deseaba pues así era, Gou no quería volver a separarse de su lindo conejo, solo tras experimentar la tristeza de su rechazo y el miedo de perderlo que se dio cuenta de ello, él era demasiado importante en su vida, lo quería a su lado para siempre pues él lo hacía feliz, amaba a su pokémon y no pensaba ocultarlo, gimiendo juntos ambos eyacularon nuevamente, sus cuerpos finalmente cediendo al cansancio que aquel intenso acto les traía, cayeron en el césped intentando recuperar sus fuerzas, el moreno sonrojado acariciaba su abdomen, sintiendo como el semen de Raboot salía de su agujero, sin duda no se había contenido para nada, aunque si debía ser honesto no podía quejarse pues le gustaba la sensación.

-Raboot-le llamo notando como este le miraba de reojo, le acaricio suavemente su oreja y le robo un pequeño beso-También te amo-le sonrió notando como este estaba en shock, vio sus orejas ponerse rectas de sorpresa y luego ocultar su rostro sonrojado en su pecho, no pudo evitar abrazarlo, realmente su pokémon era algo orgulloso pero demasiado adorable al estar avergonzado, eso le hacía quererlo más.

Cuando tuvieron nuevamente energías pensaron deberían volver con sus amigos, Ash y Pikachu estarían preocupados, sin embargo al voltear la mirada ambos notaron todos los pokémon que habían presenciado lo que habían hecho, algunos con miradas confundidas, otros sonrojados, algunos incluso relamiéndose los labios en clara señal de excitación, Gou sintió su rostro enrojecer, Raboot solo sintió orgullo y en 5 minutos, en el lugar habían pokebolas con las nuevas capturas que habían realizado, el moreno se rasco la nuca suavemente, esperaba que no fuera con el chisme a los otros pokémon del parque, aunque en realidad, tarde o temprano se sabría, sintió un escalofrió y como algo viscoso caía entre sus piernas, soltó un gemido por como el tipo fuego le había dado una nalgada con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo un puchero tuvieron que lavarse en el rio para quitar la evidencia de lo que habían hecho, Gou disfruto realmente poder lavar a Raboot nuevamente, más que este no se resistiera pero gimoteara por lo fría que estaba el agua, una vez estuvieron listos el moreno volvió a vestirse, el pokémon hizo un pequeño puchero por como ese hermoso cuerpo era nuevamente ocultado por las prendas, sin embargo mantuvo la calma sabiendo que eventualmente podría volver a verlo, ambos avanzaron rio arriba, creyendo que sería la mejor opción o al menos esperaban eso también se les hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Gou!-la voz de Ash hizo a ambos enfocarse al frente, este se encontraba corriendo hacia el en compañía de Pikachu-Están bien, que alivio-suspiro visiblemente más relajado de notar que ninguno tenía alguna herida.

-Sí, Raboot y yo estuvimos haciendo unas capturas-respondió el moreno enseñándole su pokedex con nuevos pokémon para su sorpresa.

-Wow, nunca pierdes el tiempo, nosotros estuvimos ocupados con el Nidoking-murmuro Ash intentando excusar que les había impedido encontrarlos antes.

-Más de lo que crees-sonrió Gou acariciando la cabeza de Raboot, este salto a su espalda y no dudo en besarlo, notando como el de gorra y su Pikachu se quedaban con la boca abierta-Digamos que nos volvimos más unidos-menciono levemente sonrojado mientras le acariciaba el mentón a su pokémon.

-Ehh yo también quiero un besito-gimoteo Ash sintiéndose realmente celoso de ello, más aun cuando Raboot froto su mejilla con la del moreno cariñosamente.

-Quizás mas tarde, ahora vamos, me queda una pokébola y quiero atrapar a ese Nidoking-le índico negándose a irse de ese lugar sin atrapar a ese pokémon.

Ambos decidieron adelantarse para poder tener su revancha contra ese pokémon, en el camino Ash mantenía una leve distancia de Gou, no porque quisiera sino por la mirada que Raboot le echaba encima, él podía aceptar que su entrenador tuviera una pareja humana, después de todo solo le importaba ser el pokémon N°1 en su vida y corazón, pero ello no le impediría ser un amante celoso, Gou podía notar eso y movió su mano para tomar la de Ash, viendo como las orejas del pokémon se ponían rectas y se apegaba más a él, haciéndole reír suavemente mientras el de gorra solo se rascaba la nuca, sabiendo que ahora tenía competencia por el afecto del moreno y le parecía bien, después de todo, nadie decía que no podían tener ambos su cariño, Pikachu solo se rascaba la nuca sintiendo que ahora las cosas serían más complejas que antes, más que nada por el modo en que Raboot y Ash se miraban, sus ojos echando chispas en un mutuo desafío por Gou, el tipo fuego no pensaba perder ahora que finalmente tenía el afecto de su entrenador, pues de entre todas las personas y pokémon que conocía.

Solo el hacía arder su corazón.


End file.
